colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Kenner
| image = MaddieBowman.png | imagecaption = | aka = Maddie, Mad | born = | age = Thirties | gender = Female | type = | status = Deceased | profession = * waitress (former) * personal assistant to Charlotte Burgess (former) * personal assistant to Nolan Burgess (former) | workplace = Burgess home | affiliation = Unknown | family = * Nolan Burgess (formerly romantically involved) * Rob Kenner (spouse, presumed deceased) * Will Bowman (brother-in-law) * Katie Bowman (older sister) * Hudson Kenner (son) | seasons = Season 1 Season 2 | appearance = | first appearance = "Pilot" | last appearance ="Ronin" | episode count = | portrayed by = Amanda Righetti }} , also known as Maddie, is Katie Bowman's younger sister. She has a husband, Rob, and a son, HudsonHudson. At the time of The Arrival, Maddie lost contact with her husband Rob, who was flying to New York when an EMP pulse disabled transport and communications. Following The Arrival, Maddie and Hudson moved into the Bowman's converted garage. Maddie found work as a waitress. but still relied on Katie & Will to provide for her and Hudson. Hudson has diabetes, and insulin to treat diabetes is not generally available under The Occupation. Maddie is willing to do whatever she needs to in order to protect and care for her son. Before The Arrival, Maddie owned an art gallery. During the occupation she used her connections in the art world to help climb the social ladder and find employment in the Green Zone. Maddie began an affair with her employer's husband, Nolan Burgess. She and Hudson later moved in with Nolan after two of them conspired to have his wife, Charlotte Burgess detained for misappropriating artwork. She was later lost in the Total Rendition of the Los Angeles bloc, status of Maddie is unknown. Maddie was sent to the factory and when the Demi’s arrive they obliterated it. This suggests Madeline is dead. Appearances During The Arrival Katie manages to call Maddie and tells her to pick up Hudson and take him to The Yonk. Banging at the door, Maddie and Hudson arrive. By candlelight, Katie sings to Gracie, with Maddie crying quietly. ("Eleven.Thirteen") Season One * Pilot :At home Kate and Bram are worrying about Will. Maddie arrives and is upset that Katie couldn’t get the insulin; she only has a week’s supply left. Katie tries to reassure her and asks her to stay as Will hasn’t arrived home, she’s going out to look for him. They are both worried that it's nearly curfew but she goes anyway. * Brave New World :Katie returns home on her bicycle with the dog and sees an official car on their driveway. In the houe Madeline is giving Gracie and Hudson a meal. She asks Katie where she's been for so long, Katie is evasive. She goes upstairs and wakes Will who's sleeping late, she asks what he did on his first day working for Homeland Security and asks about the car. :Maddie is working as a waitress at a party where she meets someone, George, that she and her husband used to know before The Arrival. They leave the party together and go to his house which is in "The Green Zone" :At George's house Maddie has just got out of the shower and dressed, she goes into the kitchen where George is packing a box of food for her and it becomes obvious that George won't be seeing her again. Maddie is not pleased, but does take the food. * 98 Seconds :At The Yonk Katie's there when there's a delivery of beer and spirits for the opening that night. Her sister, Maddie arrives, saying that Larry The Moose has got to go (a big Moose head on the wall). They drink (quite a lot of) bourbon and talk. :Katie and Maddie get home and are greeted by Lindsey. Lindsey tells Katie that her privacy is very important to her ("sacred") and that she would never break it. She also lets her know that she knew how upset Katie was that morning. Katie doesn't appear ot attach much importance to this and describes her to Maddie as being "bonkers". * Blind Spot :Madeline is getting dressed for the day, taking great care with which dress she chooses and with her make-up. We can see her son still asleep on the sofa behind her. :Katie asks if she's got anything special today - because she looks nice - and Maddie answers "we'll see" :While this is happening Maddie is going through the security checks needed to enter the Green Zone. She gets assigned to a woman, Charlotte Burgess, who is responsible for distributing artwork. Initially Burgess is unimpressed with Maddie and gives her some filing to do. :Maddie has finished her filing and is listening to a conversation between Charlotte Burgess and a male assistant. They're concerned that they don't have an important enough piece to give to someone called Georgina Hamilton; Maddie butts into the conversation and lets them know she's aware of where a lot of important artwork is held, because of her work in the gallery before The Arrival. Burgess is suddenly very interested in Maddie. :Charlotte Burgess and Maddie are sitting and drinking wine when the artwork arrives back from where Maddie said it would be. Burgess is impressed and wants to know where other artwork is being held. Maddie's willing to tell in return for a job and a guaranteed insulin supply for her son. Burgess agrees immediately. After Charlotte Burgess has left the room Nolan Burgess arrives and is obviously attracted to her. Maddie is polite, but also appears to bend over facing away from him while picking up her bag, with her back arched, and for just a moment longer than necessary. * Broussard :We see Maddie having sex with Nolan Burgess, being watched by his wife Charlotte. :When Maddie is downstairs in the gallery area, she sees that a large piece of art is missing. She asks Brett about it but he avoids answering her. Maddie finds the missing piece in another part of the house, covered by a sheet, she sees Charlotte talking to someone, but Charlotte doesn't see her :At the Burgess' home, Maddie doesn't see the hostile looks from the maid when Nolan comes in and flirts with her - behaving as if the cook isn't there. Nolan wants sex, Maddie reminds him that Charlotte has to be there, and that it's Charlotte's rule. :When Maddie arrives for work the next morning she's told "Please don't touch the art", by Brett. He's been told to tell her that by Charlotte Burgess, who's been told that Maddie is breaking her "three is the magic number" rule by having sex with her husband without her being present (she hasn't). Maddie catches the smug look from the watching Maid as Charlotte threatens her - but still storms into Nolan's office to threaten him afterwards. Nolan raises the stakes by saying that he's grown tired of Charlotte and that he needs a new partner he can trust, and encourages her to report Charlotte's underhand dealings with pieces of art. * Zero Day :Maddie has a bonding moment with Nolan Burgess until she's given kitchen duties by Charlotte Burgess to put her in her place. :Charlotte tells Maddie "good job" for cleaning the kitchen. Maddie gives her details of a major art collection, belonging to "the Mandels", that Charlotte's not aware of. :Snyder and the Redhats raid the Burgess' house; he finds the new portrait Maddie’s gotten them. “This is the sort of thing that should be up with our hosts.” Nolan claims no knowledge of it and, for once, he seems to be telling the truth. His wife Charlotte tries to blame Maddie, but Maddie says she’s “just an assistant.” and Charlotte is taken away. * Gateway :At home, Will tells Maddie to take the kids, plus Abraham Bowman, somewhere safe and Maddie suggests the Green Zone. It seems to be the first time Will has known where she's been working. Will tells Bram what's happening and manages to get the emergency phone number out of him - it's to the loft. Will calls the number but with no reply. :Maddie and the children arrive at Nolan's house, he's very welcoming. He explains to Maddie what has happened and that he has to choose someone to support. Maddie tells him to "support everyone, until you absolutely have to decide". Season Two (Present Time) * Somewhere Out There :After Katie learns that her son Bram has been transferred out of the zone, she goes to Maddie for help. At first Maddie begs Nolan Burgess to intervene, but he's wary of using all their good will with the Hosts to help Bram. Maddie then calls Katie and tries to present news of Bram's transfer to labor camp as good news. But Katie isn't satisfied, and goes directly to Burgess for help – only to quickly be dismissed. When Maddie finds out she is furious and confronts Katie, accusing her of tearing her own family apart and not respecting boundaries. :Later, Maddie undergoes an initiation ceremony to join the Greatest Day, taking an oath in which she accepts that if she talks about the Hosts' plans, the punishment will fall not just on her, but her family. At the end of the ceremony, Maddie is left alone in the room with a small cube on a table. She picks it up an her viewpoint changes, she sees an otherworldly environment, full of light, wind and strange sights. The vision, if that's what it is, starts to come to some sort of conclusion but stops abruptly. She puts the cube back down, and is back in the room with Burgess. * Company Man :In an effort to repair the damage done by throwing Lindsey out, Katie goes up to Maddie’s house in the Green Zone, interrupting her dinner party. Maddie tells Katie that she has to apologize to Lindsey. It takes Katie a moment to realize that Maddie is serious and has bought into the Greatest Day. Katie starts to question Maddie's honesty and judgment, and Maddie shows her the roster that says Bram is in a labor camp. Maddie leaves her alone for a minute, Katie downloads the still-open file. * Fallout :Katie shows Will the file she stole from Maddie, but when they can’t open it, Will takes it to work, figuring it’s worth the risk to learn more about Bram. But it doesn’t pay off; he doesn't have the clearance to open the file and goes to Betsy for help. She's scared of getting caught but tries to help him. Detective Burke walks in before they can read the contents of the file; he tells Will he's not authorized to use the computer. "You're a bloodhound. There's no point in teaching a dog to use the computer”, Burke says tells him. Later, Will is shocked when Burke tells him he had Betsy transferred because Will showed she couldn’t be trusted. :Maddie and Nolan visit the labor camp where Maddie manages to talk to Bram, but she cannot actually offer any real help to Bram. She brings him a bag of food, having failed to think about the fact he has nowhere to keep it safe. Bram wants to know why his parents haven't come for him, and Maddie promises that he won't be there much longer. Later, Maddie asks Nolan to help Bram but doesn't insist when he says it would be foolish to risk their family for someone else's. * Free Radicals :During a photo session for a Greatest Day publicity video, Nolan Burgess tells Maddie that he's under scrutiny from the hosts because an audit has shown a sensitive data file was downloaded from his computer, the night of the dinner party. He asks who was in his office and Maddie lies, saying that she doesn't know. He tells her that it's a "significant security breach." She knows her sister, Katie, must have done it, but doesn't say anything. :Later, Maddie visits Katie to ask about the file. She admits to showing Katie the file, apparently unaware of the cameras and microphones in the house, and asks her sister if she took the file; but Katie knows (about the cameras) and lies, saying that she wouldn't do something like that. Maddie tells Katie that as they're under some scrutiny it would be best to work things out with Lindsey. * The Garden of Beasts :Katie visits Maddie at the Greatest Day center, to warn her that Homeland Security will be coming for her next. She begs Maddie to come with her, but Maddie doesn't want to be held responsible for her sister's "bad choices". Katie reminds her that Nolan turned on his own wife and shouldn't be trusted. She leaves, telling Maddie to tie a shoelace around a lamp post (a streetlight) outside the Yonk if she needs help. :It doesn’t take long for the Blackjacks to come for Maddie. While she tries to convince them she had nothing to do with Katie’s Resistance, Nolan meets with Proxy Alcala, who knows that Goldwyn is manoeuvring against him and urges Nolan not to ruin what they’ve built together “for a piece of tail.” He tells Nolan to disavow Maddie. Burgess tells a Blackjack he can help make Maddie talk. He tries to assess her feelings for him, wrestling with his choice. Maddie tells Nolan that he and her son are the only good things in her life and that Katie means nothing to her now. Nolan seems to believe she means it and tells her if she wants to get out of her situation, she’ll have to follow his lead. :Katie, Will, and Broussard wait to see if Maddie will show up outside the Yonk. When Maddie appears, Katie has to know if her sister really needs her help. She holds out hope Maddie won’t turn on her, even as they’re counting on it. :Katie calls Maddie from a pay phone. When Maddie asks for her help, Katie is ready to set up a meeting. But Morgan, watching Katie’s location on surveillance, reports a black SUV racing toward Katie. Katie realises that Maddie has betrayed her and that the Blackjacks and Nolan were tracing her call to Maddie. :A scared looking Nolan tells Maddie that the operation has gone wrong, that the SUV has been ambushed and most Blackjack forces are dead. Maddies asks what it will mean for the two of them, but Nolan doesn't know. * Lost Boy :Maddie is watching her son playing in the pool when she hears gunshots. She gets Hudson out of the water and locks the door but hears a knock. It's Bram and she lets him in. He pretends to have no idea what's going on and says he was just released from the camp and came to her because his house was taken over. He asks her to drive him to safety. She's suspicious, but they load into the car as gunfire continues to echo. A member of the Red Hand is shot by Redhats right in front of their car but they are told to drive on. At the security gate, a guard stops them, bothered that Bram has no ID. He asks Maddie to step out and asks her privately if Bram is a threat. He tells her that kids Bram's age have posed as workers and launched an attack. Maddie covers for Bram, and they're allowed to pass. Once they're safely on the other side, Maddie yells at him to "Get out!" of the car. Bram goes. * Seppuku :Proxy Alcala again nags Burgess to get rid of Maddie. The Red Hand attacks left 114 dead in the Green Zone, including four department heads and the ambassador. Alcala knows he’s in the hot seat and hopes to pin the mess on Goldwyn. Nolan promises he'll get rid of Maddie as soon as her son is somewhere safe. We see Maddie s saying goodbye to Hudson as he boards a bus for a supposedly safe camp, at Nolan's urging. Back at their empty house, Nolan pressures Maddie for sex. After, she talks to him about the future and senses a distinct lack of sentiment. When she asks if he believes in the Greatest Day, he says: "We have to, otherwise how could we live with ourselves?" Nolan leaves Maddie in bed in her nightgown and lets the Redhats in to take her away. :With Bennett's help, Snyder locates Maddie. She's in interrogation, still in her nightgown. She has already signed a confession to keep her son safe, but Snyder tears it up. Maddie sees through Snyder's benevolent act, but also sees she doesn't have many options. "The more you can give me on Nolan, the more I can help you.", he says. As Snyder is leaving, she asks if the Greatest Day promises are real. Snyder tells her no. :Red Hats come into Nolan's house with guns drawn and take him away. He realizes too late that Snyder has lied to him. Later, Maddie is ushered into the house and given ten minutes to collect her things. She's allowed to walk out of the Green Zone, free but alone. * Ronin :Maddie shows up at the Greatest Day temple she helped found and is turned away at the door. She hears the announcement about relocation to the San Fernando Bloc and takes a bus to an evacuation center. She's surrounded by crowds, but totally alone. Reeling from the shock of Nolan’s betrayal and the loss of her cushy life in the Green Zone, not to mention separation from her son, she can’t seem to process the situation in which she now finds herself. In a panic, she goes up to a Redhat and tries to leave, but is brutally hit in the face. Category:Characters Category:Bowman family